This invention relates generally to wall anchor systems, and more particularly is concerned with a wall anchor system of great strength.
In modern civil construction, wall anchor systems are often used to interconnect outside veneer walls with inner backup wall systems. Typically, an outside veneer wall is formed by bricks laid in lifts or layers and surrounded by mortar in well-known manner. A backup or inner wall can include a number of studs, which can be made of galvanized metal or other suitable construction material. Insulation or moisture-barrier sheathing is often installed between the studs and the veneer.
In modern walls, the inner studs are separated from the outer veneer by a small distance. The veneer wall and the studs are interconnected by anchor ties to provide a completed structure having good rigidity and resistance to wind loading, sagging, and other environmental effects.
Anchor ties are well known. But some such ties are expensive, and do not operate to increase the strength of the wall structure through composite action.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide an anchor and tie arrangement in which the tie is substantially immobilized, so as to develop a composite interconnection action between the anchor parts and between the wall parts. That interconnection provides an effect in which the completed structure has a strength greater than the sum of its parts.
Another object is to provide an anchor system in which, in one embodiment, an anchor channel extends continuously over the back-up sheathing so as to develop a composite anchor system of great strength.
A related object is to provide an anchor system which develops, in another embodiment, a composite action even though the channel is not continuous over the entire stud.
Still another object is to provide an anchor system which is inexpensive, yet which provides great strength and rigidity during a long service life.